It's too late
by VanillaPs
Summary: Adrien confiesa su sentimientos a Marinette, pero ya era demasiado tarde...


Bueno principalmente al momento de escribir este fic es por acordarme de una canción y ver una serie de imágenes desgarradoras donde nuestra amada y preciada heroína muere, y bueno les traigo FELLS

 _ **Declaimer LadyBug and Chatnoir no me pertencen**_

 _Entre la soberbia y la serenidad son definitivamente tu mejor descripción_

 _ **One-Shot**_

 _ **Lo que callamos**_

La noche gélida se cernía sobre París, un gato comenzó a saltar por los tejados parisinos para encontrar a una persona en especifico, aterrizo con delicadeza, pues no quería que nadie lo pillara infraganti y menos a esas horas de la madrugada, ChatNoir soltó un largo suspiro, inhalo y exhalo varias veces pues realmente estaba muy alterado y solo su Princesa podía tranquilizarlo.

̶ Hola Marinette ̶ Saludo apenado ̶ perdón por venir a esta hora, pero, necesitaba hablarte, no logro dormir My Princess, y el hablar contigo siempre es relajante, déjame estar un rato aquí contigo por favor ̶ rogo.

Una fría brisa alboroto la cabellera dorada, este alzo su vista al cielo admirando las estrellas.

̶ Esto me recuerda aquella vez que te visite de improvisto, sabes recuerdo cada día contigo siempre logras calmar a este gato callejero, hace un tiempo que quería decírtelo pero … pero no tenía el valor de poder encararte, y antes de que hagas tu hermoso puchero déjame decírtelo, Te amo, soy un gato perdidamente enamorado, no logro recordar mi vida antes de ti, y no, no exagero, pero escucha, yo extraño cada día el verte, lo adorable que te ves con tu mejillas coloradas, como haces muecas raras cada vez que te concentras en un diseño, cuando haces un puchero, tu mirada decidida, yo extraño cada parte de ti, de tu voz, y añoro ¡rayos! Lo deseo, besarte, tocarte, sentirte mía, soy un gato territorial ¿te lo había dicho? El caso es que mis días sin ti, son oscuros, y sé que estas no son horas para venir a ver a una señorita… sencillamente no podía esperar un minuto mas – Adrien hizo una larga pausa para vislumbrar el sitio, la brisa se había tornado cálida, unas pequeñas luciérnagas jugueteaban alrededor de ellos iluminando tenuemente donde se encontraba ella.

La transformación de Adrien había acabado, Plagg cabizbaja voló un poco lejos para darle privacidad a ese par, se sentó en el pasto para comer un poco de su amado queso, no paso mucho para que Tikki se juntara con el Kwami negro.

Adrien se aclaro ligeramente la garganta pues temía que en cualquier momento perdería la compostura –desde que supe que eras LadyBug… desde ese día My Lady usted me puso completamente a sus pies, me enamore de ti, ¿sabes? no me arrepiento para nada de este sentimiento, Bugaboo tu, solo tú, serás siempre la dueña de mi corazón, de mis pensamientos, de mi alma, y gracias por amar a este gato tonto, aunque no lo mereciera, y ¡no me contradigas! Porque… mi vida sin ti apesta, Bugaboo… ̶ la voz de Adrien se quebró, las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro cayendo sin detenerse, cayó de rodillas, su frente tocaba el suelo, la tierra estaba húmeda y fría, poco le importo, su llanto se hizo más sonoro, su llanto se volvía mas y mas desgarrados.

El par de Kwami solo podían darse consuelo mutuamente, Tikki como costumbre lloraba en silencio, le escena era desgarradora, pero poco podían hacer, ellos al igual que Adrien sentía su mundo destruido, los gritos de dolor del rubio iban en aumento.

̶ Perdóname… por favor… Perdóname… por ser un idiota inservible… ¡PERDONAME POR NO HABERTE SALVADO! ̶ grito ¡VUELVE POR FAVOR MARINETTE VUELVE! Te lo ruego… regrésenmela…

Los ropajes de Adrien se había ensuciado de tierra y hierba, este se acerco a gatas hacia aquella sobresaliente lapida, paso su mano por la inscripción de esta hasta aferrarse queriendo volver a sentir su calor.

" **Marinette Dupain-Cheng**

 **1994-2016**

 _Amada amiga_

 _Amada Hija_

 _Amada Heroína_

 _ **R.I.P"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta yo lloro de imaginarlo… bien, bien ¿merezco tomatazos? Y no, no me refiero a Nathaniel – si les gusto, comenten si no les gusto, comente, si me quieren amenazar de muerte, comenten ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
